Wish Granted
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: He knew it was reckless, but if it made his dad truly happy again he'd do it. For his Dad, he would grant the one wish that he knew his Dad made every year when he blew out the birthday candles. He was going to bring back Fred...permanently.
1. And Not A Sound Was Made

**Wish Granted**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary: **He knew it was reckless, but if it made his dad truly happy again he'd do it. For his Dad, he would grant the one wish that he knew his Dad made every year when he blew out the birthday candles. He was going to bring back Fred...permanently.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**And Not A Sound Was Made**

I knew it was reckless and stupid. And I knew that it would be hard. But, I couldn't stop myself from doing it. If it made Dad happy...then I do anything, even if it was some stupid crazy reckless idea that I know would probably result in my death.

I traced the name carved into the stone for probably the millionth time in my life. It was odd to see your name on a headstone when you were still living. I wasn't doing this just for Dad either. I was doing this for the Uncle I never knew. My namesake, the one who I was almost always unintentionally compared to by everyone, the hero of all the old bedtime stories that my Dad had told me and Roxy. This was a gift to the Weasley twins, my Dad and my Uncle Fred for their 39th birthday from me.

You may be asking, "Well, what are you going to do?". Well, I'm going to do the impossible. I'm going to bring my Uncle Fred back to life...or well, actually, I'm going to keep him from dying in the first place. Crazy and reckless, even I admit it, but well...you don't quite understand how much this would mean to my Dad.

Ever year since my Uncle Fred had died, it was Dad's wish every year to have him back. It didn't help matters when I was born and Mum named me after his twin. Ever since I was little, my Dad always looked at me like I was two different people; like I was both his son Fred and his twin Fred. I knew, even when I was little, that he always wished I was the later. Ever time he looked at me, I always saw that glimmer of hope that his brother, his twin had come back, and then the flame of hope would vanish and sadness (and every once in anger) would come and replace it once more.

And the look haunted me. When I was young, I didn't quite understand it, but when I turned six, I understood loud and clear what was going on. My Dad, simply and plainly, wanted his brother more than he wanted me. Please, don't start in on me, saying "No, your Dad loves you." or "He just misses your Uncle.". I know those statements are both true, but I also know that if it was between me or Uncle Fred, Uncle Fred would beat me in the end every single time.

The breeze ruffled my Weasley red hair. It was a semi-warm day. Dad's birthday was in tomorrow, on April 1st so I only had minimum time to execute my plan. I was sitting out by Uncle Fred's grave under this big old peach tree in the backyard of the Burrow with many pieces of parchment laid out in front of me. I knew nobody (especially my Dad or any of the adults in general)would come out here, simply because they didn't want to have to look at the headstone and remember that there was somebody was truly gone in the family. And any of the cousins could be blackmailed into being quiet if they discovered what I was doing out here.

They didn't want to see almost an exact replica of the person they missed so dearly tracing his name (or rather his namesake's name) on a headstone. Mum cried the first time she saw me out here, when I was five years old, tracing the simple letters of my name. Dad couldn't look at me for two days after that without the look of sheer grief on his face.

I looked back down at the multiple sheets of parchment and started reading over it once more. Normally, I hated studying. I seemed to be just naturally smart enough to pass my classes and really never needed to study, so I never really did, but with this...I needed to study all of the notes I had been making over the past year and a half.

That's right, I had been planning this whole thing for a year and a half and tonight I would finally be executing it. I just had to do some last minute studying for it first.

I reread over the notes of the memories I had nicked from Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Percy of the night when Uncle Fred died. Since all three of them were not trained in the art of Leginmens it was easy to sort through their memories in the dead of night while they slept at family reunions or when I stayed the night over at one of their houses. I would've tried sorting through Uncle Harry's memories to find the memory of that night too, but being a trained Leginimens I was worried he would catch on and stop me before I could even jump back in time.

The worst time was when I had to go through my Dad's memories of that night, so I knew how to best avoid him while I worked out my plan. That was one thing I knew, I couldn't be seen by both twins at the same time, otherwise I would've been screwed. My goal was to make it look like my Dad had pushed Fred out of the danger of the blast zone and then got out himself before he was crushed to death.

If I succeeded, then my Uncle would believe that Dad saved him and would be none the wiser. If I didn't succeed, well, then at least my Dad would have Uncle Fred back.

I read the memory from my notes. Every single detail was recorded. Every thing that happened, at what time and in what place. I had to watch this same memory about 26 times just to get it all right and Merlin, it was awful. After about the 7th time I didn't even flinch when the walk crushed Fred to death. It was like watching the same nightmare over and over and over again, except your mute and you were invisible. You couldn't change anything no matter how hard you tried.

And then, I read over my notes on the theories of time travel that I had researched while I was at school and over Christmas holiday in the Potter's (use to be Black's) library in the dead of night. I had tried to find a way that would risk my life the less, but it was always a fifty or lower percent chance that I would come out surviving this.

According to all of the time travel theories that I had studied, which was a lot, like every-book-that-mentioned-time-travel-in-Hogwarts a lot, said that I could be killed/injured from any of the factors in the time period that I traveled to, plus any of the side affects from time travel. For instance, if I didn't move away far enough before the wall fell, then I would die. Or if a stray killing curse hit me, then I would die. Or, if I gained one of the many deadly symptoms of time travel, internal bleeding (most common in the stomach or brain), I could die. And also, let's just say I got back to my own time and survived the actual trip, I could die from the overload of memories coming into my brain. Dad and Mum and Roxy would all be fine, because to them, Fred would never have died, but to me I would suddenly get a rush of memories into my head about Uncle Fred that I wouldn't have had before saving him. I mean, the are so many factors as to whether or not I would survive this outcome, that in all honesty I wasn't to hopeful about returning/or staying unscathed.

I just kept reminding myself who I was doing this for, Dad and Uncle Fred. That thought was what kept me from chickening out.

My notes continued, going over my plan in depth and the different spells that could, if I survived this encounter, would anchor me to the present so that way I wouldn't be lost to the currents of time when I tried to jump back. I went over everything, from the mind altering spells in case somebody in the present caught me and the all the symptoms that I could possibly gain from the time travel to the type of clothes I had found in some of my Uncle Fred's old trunk from the 90s. I was prepared for the worst, which I was expecting would happen.

"Fred!" I looked up to find the source of the voice, to see my baby sister, Roxy, jogging towards me.

"Hey, Rox." I told her as she collapsed next to me on the ground with a grin on her face.

"Figured I'd find you here."

"Yeah, going over my notes before I...head out?" it came out as more of a question. Roxanne's face slowly started into one of sadness. She was my only accomplice. And really, I couldn't even call her that. She was the only one who knew, not even my best friend, partner in crime, and cousin James knew what I was pulling. He would've defiantly stopped me by now. Even though James was beyond reckless and sometimes stupid, he never would've done something this out of the box. If he knew, he would tell Uncle Harry, and Uncle Harry would have defiantly stopped me.

"Fred," she started, "You know its not to late-"

"Don't even go there Rox. We've been over this. I'm doing this. I have to do this." I told her firmly. We'd had many rows over this over the past year, and every time we'd fought (her trying to convince me to back out and me trying to convince her how much I really needed to do this), she still hadn't swayed my decision. She, of course, was not pleased at the least about that.

I glanced over at her, she looked at me like she was practically seeing a ghost. She had the same look that my Dad had every time he looked at me on her face. I tried to hide my scowl. I didn't want my sister to be upset on possibly the last day I would ever see her. She must have sensed this because she turned her head away from me slightly and looked towards the ground instead, trying to keep herself in check.

"How's it going?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"Fine. I've read these notes so many times, I probably have them almost completely memorized verbatim." She nodded her head slightly.

"That's good." She spoke with a small voice. She knew the risks and she wasn't quite as willing to let me go as I was to go . She, in all honesty, thought this was a very bad idea, but she also couldn't help but want to get our uncle back so that our Dad would have his twin.

I put my arms around her shoulders, and I said in quite a cheerful voice for somebody who knew he was about to die in less than 32 hours, "Hey, look on the bright side. We finally get to meet our Uncle Fred."

She nodded, "True. But, really Freddie. I don't think that you-"

"Roxy, I'm going."

"But, what happens if you don't come back? What happens if you die? What are Mum and Dad gonna do then, eh? What am I gonna do then? I won't even know how you truly died. I'll think that...it...really happened." That was when the dam broke and my sister, who was normally tougher than nails, began to sob. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tightly, burying my face into her mess of chocolate brown curls.

"You'll go on living, that's what you'll do, because you're strong. And Mum and Dad will eventually get over it, because their strong. We're a family of Gryffindors after all."

"I wont be able to go on, Fred, I know I won't."

I squeezed her tighter for just a minute, "Yes, you will. I know you will. And I know I'm right since I'm older than you."

"Doesn't mean you smarter though."

* * *

Dinner that night was like every other night. Mum made us Roxy and I's favorite meal, Homemade beef stew, mashed potatoes, and dinner rolls. And boy, was it good. Throughout dinner, Dad told me about a new product he was working on, wallets that bit whoever tried to steal them. Roxy told Mum all about school. I told Mum and Dad about my (unlikely, in my mind) "upcoming" quidditch match against Ravenclaw.

This would, probably, be the last dinner we had all together. Dad had sensed my solemness apparently, because halfway through dinner he asked, "What's with you?"

I looked up from where I was staring deeply into my bowl of stew, "What?"

"What's up?" he asked, "What's so interesting about your dinner that your making googly eyes at it?"

"Well, it is really good." I told him as I spooned some of the warm thick broth into my mouth. Dad just raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled and then said quietly, "Just worried about taking my N.E.W.T.s next week."

He and Mum apparently bought that since they kept trying to give me some counsel and comfort on the subject for the rest of dinner. Roxy on the other hand was looking at me like I was a dead man. She knew that I would most likely never ever take my N.E.W.T.s . She knew I was lying right through my teeth. And she was worried, I could see it in her eyes.

I just smiled at her softly, trying to reassure her. She gave me just the slightest of nods even though her eyes filled up with unshed tears.

"Excuse me?" She breathed after a few minutes of trying to hold herself together. She hurried out of the room furiously wiping her eyes as she did.

"What's wrong?" Dad had asked my mum.

"Don't know."

"We had a fight." I said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"We had a fight. I told her that there was no she was gonna pass her O.W.L.S. this year. She's really upset about it." I spoke this more to my empty bowl than to my parents. I knew if I looked my dad in the eye that he wouldn't believe me.

"Why would you tell her that?" Dad was angry. After all, Roxy wax his favorite child between the two of us. I think. Besides the fact that she was his little princess, that I was a little to painful for him. I, after all, reminded him of Uncle Fred.

"I don't know." I mumbled quietly.

"Your sister is going to pass her exams with flying colors. She'll probably do better than you did, especially in Charms." He was still upset about that 'D' I got on my O.W.L.s in Charms. Funny, in about five hours I would be doing auror level Charms work.

"Fredrick, really, your just as bad as your Uncle Ron." Mum scolded.

"Exactly, no sensitivity what so ever." Dad told me. I nodded, trying to get through this fire without getting to badly burned.

* * *

After I was able to escape Mum and Dad's scoldings and got up to my room, I was starting to feel nervous about tonight's events...well actually it wouldn't be tonight; it would be about 23 years ago ruffly. As I sat on my bed, I just kept reminding myself that I was doing this for Dad. It was all for Dad and Uncle Fred. It was all going to be okay, for everybody else. It was going to be okay, for everybody except for me...most likely.

I stared up at the quidditch posters of Mark Overton and Gertie Swinings, the two beaters for England's' National Mens Quidditch team, that hung up on my ceiling as they waved and flew around in the picture, beating away bludgers' as they came into the frame. My dream job as one of England's new beaters was out the window now, but strangely, that seemed okay...for now.

I turned me head to look at the pictures I had tacked up on the wall. One was of Dad and I when I was five, the two of us standing in the joke shop. Though Dad was smiling, his eyes where bottomless pits of sadness. Another was of Mum, Roxanne, and I when we went to watch Aunt Ginny play a reunion game with her ex- team mates from the Holly Head Harpies. All of us were decked out in Harpy Green, and all of us where waving and smiling in the picture at Dad, who had been the photographer of this picture. Another was of all the cousins together. Another of the whole family. One of James, Louis, and I as first years at school.

But, the one that really caught my attention was the one of a brown eyed brunette girl. Jenna Dewsnup. We had been going steady for two years now. How would she react when she read the note. The one saying I had...

I didn't want to think about it. All that thought had brought up was an image of her crying in my mind. I hated it when she cried; she was to pretty, to special to cry. She was to amazing to ever have to feel sad about anything. I would be the one hurting her this time.

But not even that thought, as painful as it was, didn't make me back out. Even though, the thought of her crying over me, because of me broke my heart, it didn't even make me think twice about aborting my mission. I had to do this. I couldn't give up. I wouldn't give up. I needed to do this.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours and eventually it was one o'clock in the morning. It was time for me to say my final goodbyes to my family and head out...back to 1997. I had grabbed the picture of Jenna and tucked it into my pocket. If I was going to die, then I wanted her, well her picture, to be close to me.

I then went to my dresser and pulled out the small brown box that held the small time turner that I had nicked from Teddy. That was the hardest thing I have ever stolen. Ted had kept the thing in a locked box that had all sorts of curses placed on it to keep people like James and me out. He and Harry didn't want us to accidentally get lost somewhere in time. Thankfully, I knew all of the counter curses and was able to pick the lock on the box. I stole the time turner, and then placed all of the curses back on the box. Ted had known nothing of the fact that I had stole something, the most dangerous something that he owns actually, right from under his nose.

With the time turner in hand, I had then headed stealthily up to the attic to change into some of Uncle Fred's old clothes that Dad had kept. I had practiced getting dressed up there without making to much noise, so as I slipped into the 23 year old jeans and one the old Weasley jumpers I hadn't made a sound. At least nothing that would alert my parents as to my wear abouts.

After I was all dressed and ready to go, I opened the box and pulled the time turner out. I fastened it around my neck, before I made my way down the attic stairs and paused outside my parents bedroom door. I could hear my Dad's soft snores from in the hall. As quietly as I could, I turned the door knob and peeked inside the room. Dad was out cold on the left side of the bed. Mum was curled into a ball on the right side, sound asleep just like any other night in our house.

Declaring it was safe, I as quietly as I could slunk into my parents room and over to Mum's side of the bed...just like I had when I was little and had bad dreams. I leaned down and softly kissed her cheek.

"Love you, Mum." I whispered though I knew she didn't hear me. She didn't even stir.

I then moved over to my Dad's side, just like I had when I was little and was sick. My Dad, with his mouth wide open, slept peacefully tonight. I looked at him for a minute and smiled slightly.

"Happy birthday, Dad. Have fun with Uncle Fred. I love you." I whispered to him. He just continued to snore as if I wasn't even there.

And then I backed out slowly and quietly, away from my parents.

_This was for Dad. This was for Uncle Fred. Everybody would be better off this way_, I reminded myself.

Next, I slipped into Roxy's room. I had a sneaking suspicion that she would be up waiting for me. And sadly I was right. Roxy, dressed in a pair of plaid pajama shorts and a tank top, was sitting on the window bench, looking out into the night-time sky. She heard the slight squeak of the door and turned to face me. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her dark curly hair was a mess.

"Fred." she cried as she rushed to meet me. I slid into her room and shut the door quietly behind me. I turned around just in time for her to come running into my arms, hugging the life out of me as she cried.

"Shh, Rox. You'll wake Mum and Dad." I told her quietly.

"Don't go Freddie. Please, don't. You don't have to do this. Stay home." she sobbed. I held her tightly against me and rubbed her back gently.

"No Rox. I have to do this."

"No you don't."

"Yes, Roxy, I do. It's all gonna be okay though." I told her soothingly. Roxy continued to sob as she held onto me.

We held onto each other for about five minutes. Most of the time, Roxy tried to convince me not to do it. I had held fast to my stubbornness though. I was going and she couldn't stop me.

"Please Freddie." She pleaded looking me right in my eyes this time.

"Rox, please don't make this any harder than it is." We continued to fight in our eyes. Blue to Brown.

We were silent for a minute, both of us practically staring the other down.

"Just come back in one piece okay." she whispered and then she kissed my cheek.

I gave her a small smile, "I'll try to."

She glared at me playfully, "There's no trying about it. You will come back in one piece or I'll kill you."

"You better get in line. I think Mum's the first in line."

"Followed by Dad. And Grandmum. And Jenna."

I sighed and nodded, "Do you still have the letters?" Roxy nodded softly.

"Yeah. I have them. There in my side table."

"Good. Make sure everybody gets theirs tomorrow at the Burrow." She nodded once more.

"Love you, Rox."

"Love you too, Freddie." she whispered to me as she gave me one final hug, "Come back home as soon as you can."

"I will." I told her as I gave her a light kiss on the forehead goodbye.

I then stepped back a few feet from her and took out the time turner from where it hung around my neck under the jumper. I fingered the dials and put in the correct date. Looking at Roxy one last time, I gave her a small smile. She returned it with a water one of her own. She waved and called out, "See ya later."

And then I was consumed by swirling sand.

**A/N: (**This is my first actual Harry Potter fanfic with more than one chapter, and I am so excited to write it. I don't know how long it'll be, but I have a basic idea of where it'll be going. I'll try to update it often so follow and favorite it. Tell me what you guys think in the review box. Also check out my profile and other stories. Thanks. S.A.M.**) **


	2. And Something Wasn't Quite Right

**Wish Granted**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** He knew it was reckless, but if it made his dad truly happy again he'd do it. For his Dad, he would grant the one wish that he knew his Dad made every year when he blew out the birthday candles. He was going to bring back Fred...permanently.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Previously..._

_'I then stepped back a few feet from her and took out the time turner from where it hung around my neck under the jumper. I fingered the dials and put in the correct date. Looking at Roxy one last time, I gave her a small smile. She returned it with a water one of her own. She waved and called out, "See ya later."_

_And then I was consumed by swirling sand.'_

**Chapter Two**

**And Something Wasn't Quite Right**

**(Normal POV)**

Images and sand whirled past me as I was enveloped into a tempest of sand. I was whipped out of the present from Roxy's room and I suddenly found myself hurtling back through time. Scenes from my life blurred past in such a fast speed, I had to close my eyes otherwise I would've been sick. My head was already pounding; part of the time traveling sickness I had read about in books. I held my fingers to my temples, hoping to soothe the pain that had suddenly come on from being whisked away back into the past, but it didn't really help.

So, I continued to stand with my eyes shut listening to the sounds the images came with. The laughter of children, the yells of a furious Mum, the cries of a baby, the music from somebody's wedding, the booming of fireworks, the sobs of people as they fell to their knees as the mourned their loved ones, the screams of terrified people, the yells of jinxes and spells as people fired them. I opened my eyes when I felt the wind and sand stop blowing my hair. I was standing at the end of the seventh floor corridor. It was empty, but I could still hear the bangs and shouts of people from the floors below me and from around the corridor where Uncle Fred and Uncle Percy would be dueling Thickness.

I looked down at my watch. Three minutes before the wall exploded. Time to get into position. I ran towards the closer end of the corridor, farther away from the tapestry of Barnbas the Barmy. I hid behind the wall and watched as suddenly the doors to the Room of Requirement appeared and out tumbled a younger version of Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and an unconscious Gregory Goyle (a man I had only met once at the ministry when Dad had to run some errands and had to take me with him); all of them coughing and spluttering for fresh air. A second later, a 17 year old version of Uncle Harry came soaring from the room along with a 17 year old version of Draco Malfoy.

The doors to the Room of Requirement, slammed shut quickly, before disappearing. I heard as Malfoy and Ron argued about Crabbe and the trio talked about the room of requirement and whether it would still work while Malfoy continued to panic. And then, I knew it was time to get ready to run and push. Bangs and screams got louder and then suddenly I saw Uncle Percy and who I presumed was Uncle Fred being pushed back into the 7th floor corridor.

Spells started to whiz past me as Thickness and his fellow death eater missed their targets. I saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry duck as spells started whizzing over their heads and I stayed close to the wall in hopes of not getting accidentally hit by dark curses.

"Hello, Minister!" I heard Uncle Percy bellow as he continued to duel with his old boss, "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" Uncle Fred yelled happily over the sounds of hexes being fired as he sent three quick stunning spells towards the death eater he was dueling, making the unknown man fall to the ground.

And then I started running. I dodged the spells that Thickness was still throwing off and Uncle Percy's spells that were rebounding off the walls. I ran straight past Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione and pushed past Uncle Ron roughly, making him lose his balance and practically spin in a circle. I had to hurry.

"You actually are- hey!" I pushed Uncle Fred Roughly, making him tumble into Uncle Percy; both of them stumbling back towards the tapestry of Barnbas the Barmy before falling on top of each other.

I stood there in shock induced by happiness. I had done it. I had done it! I! HAD! DONE! IT! And as I stood there many things happened all at once. I heard Uncle Ron roar the Conjunctivitis curse. Uncle Percy and Uncle Fred where trying to untangle themselves. Thickness was starting to fire spells again, recovering from his shock. I felt the bolt of yellow light hit me straight in the head. My vision started to darken and my eyes started to burn like they had been lit on fire, but I ran the few steps I could, before I felt myself

And then the building shook and the wall came tumbling down...and I was right under it.

* * *

**(Future George's POV)**

As soon as I woke that morning, I knew there was something wrong. It wasn't the blissful calm I was used to now. Something wasn't right. I glanced over at Angie who was still curled up next to he, her brown curls messy from sleep. She was still asleep. _Maybe its the kids_, I thought. I looked at the alarm clock. It was 6 o'clock. Chances are they're are still sleeping, I told myself.

I turned over onto my side and snuggled back into Angie.

"Happy birthday, George." Angie murmured as she cracked open one of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks, Angie." I whispered to her as I buried my head into her mess of curls. I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong though. But, what was it? I just couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

**(Past Fred's POV)**

I watched as the wall came tumbling down on George.

"NO! GEORGE!" I screamed as I pushed myself to my feet and ran towards where I saw a glimpse of George's hand. I ducked as spells flew over my head, whether they were dark magic or not, I didn't know. I was just focused on reaching my twin.

When I reached the pile of ruble I started to immediately dig my twin out. George had to be alive. He just had to be. I could feel it, if I just reached him in time then he would be okay. He would live.

"Fred!" I heard Percy call as he came closer.

"Help me! George is under here." I cried as I continued to pull ruble off of the body of my twin, "George can you hear me? Make some noise for me Georgie."

"Fred, that wasn't-" Percy tried to pull me away. I batted him away and finished pulling the rubble off of my twin.

And that's when I realized it wasn't George. It wasn't my twin, though he did look a lot like him. This guy didn't have the small matching birthmark that I had on the back of his neck that his hair usually covered. I turned the guy that was impersonating my twin so he laid on his back.

"Come on Fred, we need to go." Ron had joined us along with Harry and Hermione. But I was to busy focused on the guys face. He did look a lot like George, but he had some slightly different features. His features were more pointed, his cheeks were a little bit wider, his lips a little bit fuller. And, up close, I could tell he was younger than George and I. Even younger than Ron. He looked about 15 or 16 at the most. But he had the same Weasley red hair and freckles that peppered across his cheeks and nose. He had the same stocky build as Charlie, George, and I. From a distance he could easily pass for George with no problem, but up close you could tell the subtle differences.

"Come on Fred." Ron yanked me to my feet and started dragging down the corridor, away from the guy who lay most likely dead.

"We need to get him out of there." I told Ron, trying to pull my arm away from him.

"He's probably dead Fred. That wall fell on top of him. And how do we know he's not a death eater, anyways?" That was all Ron said, as he chased after Harry and Hermione, dragging me along with him.

"I just have this feeling." I mumbled as I tried to look behind me as Ron continued to pull me through the crowds of fighting people. I felt like I needed to go back and help him. He was a good guy, he was with the light. But, my little brother had a firm grip on my wrist and it seemed like he wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon.

* * *

**(Future George's POV)**

It had taken me a while to fall back asleep this morning, simply because I just had this sudden feeling of dread for no reason. And it wasn't the normal feeling of dread that I normally registered with my birthday; no it was different.

When I did eventually go back to sleep, however, I dreamed of Fred. My brother had lived through the battle, he continued helping me run the store, he attended my wedding, he held my kids after they were born, we continued on with life, reeking havoc and raising hell together. I watched as he aged past 20. And though the dream was blissful, the whole time I had the feeling in the back of my mind that it all wasn't real. That when I woke up, Fred, my brother, would still just be a person from my memories. He would no longer be living anymore.

"Happy Birthday Baby." Angie's voice broke through my dream and brought me into the world of consciousness. I cracked my eyes open to find her straddling me, her hair surrounding us like a curtain.

"Am I dreaming or is this real?" I whispered, "Because a guy could really get use to waking up like this." Angelina smiled before she leaned down and kissed my lips softly.

"We have some time before we have to get up and get ready." she whispered back before she slowly started attacking my neck with her lips.

"What about the kids?" I moaned as I grabbed a hold of her hips as I smiled.

"Roxy is at Jenna's and you know Freddie is at the shop helping Fred in the stock room. They won't be back for a couple hours."

My smile faded, "Our son is helping Fred?"

"Of course. He always does." Angie was still sucking on my neck as she slid her soft hands up my shirt.

"Angie? You mean Fred, our son, is helping out Fred? As in my brother, Fred?" I asked as I pushed her back so I could look her in the eyes.

Angie wasn't to happy about me pushing her away, "Yes, George. Our son is helping your twin at the shop today. Just like he does every other day." She rolled her eyes, "It wouldn't kill you to actually wonder where our son goes for four hours every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday."

"He's working? With Fred, my brother who has been dead for the past 23 years?" I asked as I stared up at Angelina with questioning eyes. How could this possibly be? This couldn't be. This just couldn't be happening.

Angelina rolled off the top of me and sat on the edge of her side of the bed; her back was to me.

"If you didn't want to have sex this morning, you could have just said so." my wife's tone was one I was very familiar with; she was quite annoyed.

I sat up looking at her back with wide eyes, "It's not that Angie. Really, I would love to have sex with you this morning, its just that Fred has been dead for 23 years and now your acting like he's been alive this whole time."

"Dead?" Angie turned to face me with a annoyed face, "Of course Fred is alive. You just saw him yesterday. I know you feel the need to pull more jokes today, but really George, that's pretty low for you."

"It's not a joke." I said abruptly, "Fred really-.

"I know. It's not funny." Angie cut me off.

"No, Angie. You don't understand. Fred has been dead for 23 years. He died in the battle of Hogwarts." She looked at me miffed, before she finally shook her head and held her hands up in 'just stop it' gesture.

"You know what, George," she finally said, "I need to run to Diagon Alley. I was gonna wait until later, but apparently I have time this morning." And then she got up and stalked towards our bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Angie?" I called as I got out of bed, "What's going on?" There was no response; that wasn't good.

I sighed and stalked over to our closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was time for me to go see if what Angie said was true.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: (**Alright, so I know this chapter skips around quite a bit in the POVs, but there was a lot I wanted to put in this chapter. I was originally going to put this chapter up yesterday, but I had a ton of homework and didn't get a chance to finish this until today. I'm going to try and see if I can update this story every week on Tuesday or Wednesday. It isn't a guarantee, but I really do like this story and I will not abandon it.

I'll also say that I am a little disappointed that I didn't get any reviews from my first chapter. Your reviews make me want to keep writing and they also help me improve my writing, so the more review the quicker chapters get written and posted.

Tell me what you guys all think of this chapter. R&R and check out my profile page. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**


	3. And Fred Was Discovered

**Wish Granted**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** He knew it was reckless, but if it made his dad truly happy again he'd do it. For his Dad, he would grant the one wish that he knew his Dad made every year when he blew out the birthday candles. He was going to bring back Fred...permanently.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter. There are some quotes from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, all of which I did not write.

* * *

_Previously..._

_'__My vision started to darken and my eyes started to burn like they had been lit on fire, but I ran the few steps I could, before I felt myself fall to the ground on my hands and knees._

_And then the building shook and the wall came tumbling down...and I was right under it__'_

…

_'__I sighed and stalked over to our closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It was time for me to go see if what Angie said was true.'_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**And Fred Was Discovered**

**(Future Fred's POV)**

"It's great to have the help boys." I told my nephews as they brought more boxes from the back room, "I just wonder where Fred is. He should've been here", I looked at my watch, "two hours ago."

"Don't know Uncle Fred. He's probably just got caught up at Jenna's or something." James told me as he started to pull more Weasley Wizbangs out of the box and placing them on the selves. I nodded.

"How many Nosebleed Nougats do we have Louis?"

"13 boxes on the selves. We're gonna be needing more out here." he reported.

"I'll get some."

Walking back into the store room, I pondered about how grateful I really was to have the company of my two nephews. Sadly, they would have to return to school soon and I was not really looking forward to it. The boys seemed to be able to take the edge off of the month of April and May. They helped remind me what all of those people fought for.

Grabbing the box of Nosebleed nougats, I started heading back into the front of the store. Then I head the bell to the front of the shop ring, and I sighed with relief. Fred had finally made it.

* * *

**(Future George's POV)**

After apparating straight to the Leaky Cauldron, I made my way through the bar.

"Ah, George, care for a drink?" Hannah Abbot called out to me from behind the counter.

"Not today, Hannah. Thanks though." I called back over my shoulder as I made my way to the back, letting the door slam behind me. I pulled out my wand from my jeans and started taped the wall, lettign myself into Diagon Alley.

I didn't hesitate to jog through the alley towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Fred could be alive. Angelina had never lied to me before, but I wasn't to sure this time. Fred, my twin, had been dead for 23 years. After 23 years, you couldn't just come back from the dead.

I passed Quality Quidditch Supplies and Ollivander's before I finally spotted the bright orange building that I knew to be the store that my brother and I had opened 24 almost 25 years ago, and I bolted for it almost knocking over an elderly witch on my way. If I hadn't been slowed down by the witch who I stopped to steady before she accidentally fell over, I would've most likely ran straight into the shop door.

Thankfully, I was able to stop myself, before wrenching the door to the shop open and stumbling inside.

"Hey, Uncle George!" James called from where he was balanced on a rickety ladder counting Weasley Wildfire Wiz-bangs.

"What're you doing here?" Louis asked as he poked his head around a shelf to look at me.

"Where's Fred?" I asked just in time to see, lone behold, a complete replica of me. The only difference being that this George had two ears instead of one.

"Who are you?!" I yelled as I drew my wand and pointed it right to my replica's chest.

"George? Is that you?" Fred asked as he dropped a box of Nosebleed Nougats, causing the contents to spill from the box and onto the floor.

"Who are you and What are you doing impersonating my twin?" I asked in a deadly tone.

"Uncle George?" Louis asked timidly. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. Both he and James were staring at me as if I had gone mental.

"What's going on?" James asked as he started towards us.

"James, Louis, you go into my office and lock the door. Don't open up for anyone besides me, Bill, or Harry." I told them, "Do you understand me?"

"Uncle George, what-" James started.

"Don't start with me James Sirius Potter. I mean it."

"Come on, James." Louis grabbed James' arm and pulled him towards the back of the store to the stairs that led up to my office. At least Louis knew how to follow orders.

Once the boys were safely out of sight and I heard the sound of a closing door, I glared at the person impersonating my brother.

"Who the hell do you work for? And why are you here?" I asked.

"George, really, what has gotten into you?" the Fred impostor asked.

"I mean it." My voice conveyed my fury. How dare they impersonate my twin. How dare they!

"Listen, George, I'm your brother. Your twin. We've done everything-"

"What was the first product we made for the joke shop?" I asked cutting him off.

"We made the Headless hats first. Well, a really old version. We got the idea from the cursed hat that Bill's penfriend sent him." I stared at him. We had kept those just between us. Not even Mum knew what our first ever product was. Most of the wizarding world believed it to be the skiving snack-boxes, but they were actually or seventh invention.

"Now, do you believe who I am?" Fred asked. I slowly lowered my wand, still continuing to gawk at him in shock. Fred was alive, that much was sure.

* * *

**(James' POV)**

**Meanwhile Upstairs...**

"Uncle George, has gone absolutely nutters!" I told Louis as he pulled me up the stairs.

"Maybe its a joke?"

I stared at him like he had suddenly grown a second head, "No. He really means it. Uncle George has never used that tone with us before. That tone is usually reserved for Mum and Dad. Besides, he said to only open up for Dad or Uncle Bill, he usually only tells us that when there is real danger."

"Well, then we better stay in here, huh?" Louis asked as he pushed open the door to Uncle George's office.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not. Where's the fun in listening to-" And that's when I spotted Roxy, sitting behind Uncle George's desk. Her head was buried in her arms and I noticed that she was quietly shaking with sobs. I glanced at Louis, he seemed just as shocked as I was to see her there.

Quietly, Louis and I made our way into the office and shut the door behind us.

"Roxy?" Louis asked softly as he went closer to our cousin. Roxy didn't answer.

"Hey, Rox, you alright?" I asked as moved so I was right next to her, kneeling on the floor next to her.

"I told him not to do it. I told him." she sobbed as she looked up at me. Her brown eyes were red and puffy and her normal perfect brown ringlets were not in frizzy mangled knots.

"What?" I asked confused as I kept eye contact with her.

"I told him not to. I told him, but he didn't listen to me. He's gonna get killed." she sobbed.

"Who are you talking about, Rox?" I asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she hiccuped, "Freddie. He's gonna get himself killed."

"What?" I asked, grabbing a hold of both sides of Roxy's face gently, "What do you mean?"

"God, James its all my fault. It's all my fault he's dead." Roxy was slowly working herself up even more.

"Fred's dead?" Louis asked

"No. Yes. Not Yet. I don't know." Roxy was becoming more hysterical with every word. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped her in a hug.

"Hey, calm down, okay?" I tried to soothe, "I don't understand what's going on?"

"Oh, James. I'm so scared."

"Roxy, what are you talking about?" Louis asked her as he came to stand beside us. She pulled away slightly. Out of the back pocket of her jeans she pulled out an envelope and handed it to him.

"He made me promise to give you at the burrow this afternoon, but I just need to tell some one."

* * *

**(Past Fred's POV)**

"_You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._" I heard the frighteningly cold voice of Voldemort boom through the castle. I looked towards Percy, who's face was set in a firm line.

"_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour._"

"Don't you dare give yourself up Harry." I mumbled to myself, before I nudged Percy, "Come on. Lets go." Percy nodded and together we started towards the grand stair case. There were bodies that needed to be found.

"Let's start at the top and work our way down." Percy told me as we climbed.

"Percy, Fred!" a voice called. We turned to find Bill and George making their way towards us.

"You two alright?" Bill asked as he came to halt in front of us, checking for possible damage.

"Yeah, I think so. Almost had a wall fall on top of me earlier, but someone-" and then I was running. I had almost completely forgotten about the stranger who saved me from what I was pretty sure was suppose to be my death.

"Fred! Where are you going?!" George called as I heard him, Bill, and Percy scramble up the stairs behind me.

"7th floor corridor." I called over my shoulder.

"Fred! Wait up!" Bill called, "What's this all about?"

"There was a kid who pushed me out of the way before that wall fell."

"Fred, the guy's probably dead!" Percy told me though I wasn't listening. We were running up the 6thfloor staircase now.

"I don't care. He died saving me and I want to at least get his body if anything."

That made me run faster. If anything, I at least wanted to take his body back to his family and tell them how sorry and how thankful I was for their son's courage and bravery. Once up to the seventh floor, I didn't hesitate to bolt towards the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

And then I saw the pile of ruble again and the slight hint of red hair. He was still there.

"Please be alive." I murmured to myself as I stalked over there, seeing the body of my savior. He still looked like I had left him. He laid on his back, his eyes closed, a little blood dripping from his head onto the floor. I knelt next to him and held my fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. There was none.

I swallowed a sob, "God, I'm so sorry."

"Fred? Why are there two of you?" Bill knelt next to me on one side, George on the other.

"This is the kid who saved you?" George asked. I nodded as I felt tears come to my eyes.

"He doesn't even look of age yet and he's gone." I mumbled as I stared at the body.

"Fred-" George started.

"I know. I thought he was you at first."

"Uh, Fred-"

"But, there are differences see. He's got slightly different cheeks and his nose and chin are a little different to."

"Fred, he's breathing." George told me. And sure enough, as I looked down at the body of the guy, his chest rose and fell, and then rose and fell weakly once more.

He was alive for now and I planned on keeping him that way.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: (** Okay, so here is the third chapter. Personally, I had some trouble writing this chapter, because I was worried about how the reunion of the present twins would sound (that's why I released it today instead of two days ago on Tuesday). I think so far I did okay, but I'm not really sure. Tell me what you all think. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you all for the reviews. I really love reading your comments and advice and I really appreciate the support. So, please, keep it up.

Other news, I released a little companion one-shot for this story called___**'The Headstone'**_ which you can find on my profile page along with all sorts of other one-shots that really don't have anything to do with this story. Don't forget to check that out, because I think it's pretty awesome.

Again, thank you so much my lovely viewers. I will be back next week with Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks. S.A.M. **)**


	4. And I Tell Them What Happened

**Wish Granted**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** He knew it was reckless, but if it made his dad truly happy again he'd do it. For his Dad, he would grant the one wish that he knew his Dad made every year when he blew out the birthday candles. He was going to bring back Fred...permanently.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter. There are some quotes from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, all of which I did not write.

* * *

_Previously..._

_' "Now, do you believe who I am?" Fred asked. I slowly lowered my wand, still continuing to gawk at him in shock. Fred was alive, that much was sure.'_

…

_'"Roxy, what are you talking about?" Louis asked her as he came to stand beside us. She pulled away slightly. Out of the back pocket of her jeans she pulled out an envelope and handed it to him._

"_He made me promise to give you at the burrow this afternoon, but I just need to tell some one."'_

…

_'"Fred, he's breathing." George told me. And sure enough, as I looked down at the body of the guy, his chest rose and fell, and then rose and fell weakly once more._

_He was alive for now and I planned on keeping him that way.'_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**And I Told Them What Happened**

**(Future George's POV)**

"This can't be happening." I muttered as I slid down a nearby wall and pulled my knees to my chest, "This can't be happening. Merlin, this really can't be happening."

"Uh, George? You okay? What's wrong with you?" He was looking at me with worry. Merlin, this isn't real. This can't be real. I felt breaths come in and out in quick pants as my heart hammered against my chest.

Having him back was always a dream that was to far out of reach. It was the wish I always made on a shooting star, on birthday candles, on lucky galleons to have my twin brother, my other half back, but I had accepted that it would never happen almost 18 years ago. And now...

Well, now he was standing in front of me, looking at me with concern.

"George, you need to calm down." Fred told me as he knelt down and put a hand on my shoulder, "You're starting to hyperventilate."

"You're- You're-" I realized he was right my chest was starting to feel tight.

"Hey, just calm down, alright? Look at me and just take some deep breaths. If you don't you're gonna pass out." Fred soothed before he started taking deep breaths, setting a rhythm for me to try and match.

"Just in and out, mate." he instructed as I tried to slow my quick pants. In and out. In and out. In and out.

Once my breathing had slowed and I didn't feel so dizzy, I was able to get out a semi-coherent sentence.

"But you were- and- and we- we buried you. Headstone."

Fred looked confused, "What?" That one word seemed to clear my head. Fred didn't know he had died.

"You were dead. I saw you. I held your body. You were like ice and you had this really creepy kinda smile on your face and your eyes were dead. FRED, YOU WERE DEAD! I BURIED YOU! HOW-?" I was sobbing by now. All of those deep breaths were wasted as I started shaking with sobs. My chest was tightening up and I felt sick.

"George, what are you-" but he didn't get to finish, because right then I keeled over onto my side and started vomiting, right on the floor as I continued to sob. I felt a soft warm hand rubbing calming circles on my back as I started dry heaving after vomiting up the little that was in my stomach.

"Do you want me to call Angie, Georgie?" Fred asked softly, already starting to stand up to leave.

"NO!" I practically yelled in between heaves. I just got Fred back. I didn't want to lose him again so quickly.

"Okay. Okay. How about a healer?" said in the same gentle tone. I shook my head as I was finally able to catch a few breaths. My vomiting spell seemed to becoming to an end.

"Just-" I panted, "Just don't leave me." My voice was weak and shaky. The tears were still flowing from my eyes. Fred was alive!

"I won't. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Fred told me.

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

I was surrounded by black and silence. There were no other words for it. It was so dark, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. This darkness was ringing with silence; I couldn't even here my own soft weak breaths or my own heart beat in my ears. I simply seemed to be floating in an empty dark void of nothingness.

That last thing I remembered was thinking that I had done it. I had saved Uncle Fred. Dad got his wish. And then there was more curses flying. Some had hit me; I can't remember which ones though. And then the loud BANG! And then- What? What happened? Was the loud banging noise the reason I was here? Was that it?

And then a thought came to me; Was this death? Was this what it was like to die? Was this what I had to endure for eternity? But deep in the back of my mind somehow, I knew that I wasn't dead. No, I was alive. I was still breathing, I could feel my chest rising and falling and I could feel the air on my lips as I exhaled. No, I was diffidently alive, after all dead people didn't breath.

And then the screaming started and so did the pain. Blood curdling screams of men and women and children rang in my ears with a deafening volume. It felt like my head was being cleaved in two. My eyes were burning and my body was aching. And the screams were getting louder and louder with each breath. And the pain was getting worse and worse. And soon, I felt my voice start in with the others, screaming bloody murder at the top of my lungs as I was engulfed in the pain.

* * *

**(Roxy's POV)**

I had cried myself to sleep last night. I had been a train wreck for the hours before Freddie's departure back into the past. I had been in a state when he came to say goodbye. But those were mild instances compared to the mess I was in when he was gone.

Fred and I were very close growing up. We played together. We worked together. We plotted together. We spent almost everyday together, even up into our Hogwarts years. Though we didn't spend as much time together, we sat together during breakfast, lunch, and dinner and often did homework together in the common room despite our different years. And he always invited me to tag along with him and James and Louis when they went down to Hogsmeade (unless he was on a date with Jenna).

Fred knew about all of my fears and my doubts and he silenced them simply by being there. He was my big brother after all and I knew that he would never let anything bad happen to me.

And after he left, all I could picture was the shell of the person who chased away my fears and made me laugh.

I couldn't picture Fred laughing or smiling. I couldn't picture him happy. I couldn't picture the boy who had a dream to be a professional beater on England's National Mens Qudditch team or the boy who would have his arm around one of my best friend's shoulders as they walked to class, smiling and laughing. I couldn't remember the boy who had made all of the 5th year Slytherins' tea cups bite them every time they tried to touch them.

No, all I could picture was an empty shell of a red haired, freckled boy with bright blue eyes, laying dead on the floor in the middle of Hogwarts. I pictured Fred's eyes wide in fear and his shinning blue orbs dull with the blackness of death. There'd be blood flowing in streams from his body or he'd be crushed to death. There'd be no warm and comforting smile on his face that looked so much like my Dad's.

And I couldn't get the images out of my head as I cried myself to sleep, trying to be semi-quiet so I wouldn't wake my parents.

By this morning, after waking up and worrying myself to the point of feeling ill, I decided that I just had to tell someone. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. So, I headed to Jenna's thinking that maybe she would be home, but after an hour of flying to her house, her Mum told me that she was out and wouldn't be back for another few hours. So, I flew to Nate's house hoping I could talk to him. Sadly, the same results, but at least his Mum let me use their floo so I wouldn't have to take another long broom ride.

And that's when I had decided to floo over to the shop. Maybe Dad had gone in and if not, well then maybe I could snag Lou away for a few minutes to talk. But, once I got to my Dad's personal office, all I wanted to do was take the picture of the family, sit in Dad's comfy office chair (which Freddie use to love) and sob for the hundredth time that day. Dad, if he was in, must've been down stairs either in the shop or in the lab. I knew he'd have to come up sometime to get something, so I just sat and cried and stared at the family picture of Mum, Dad, Freddie and I all smiling and waving without a care in the world.

And then James and Louis was there and suddenly, I didn't want to talk to Lou as much as I wanted to talk to James, somebody who I really didn't want to have to tell personally before. That had all flown out the window as soon as he made me look into his hazel brown eyes, the same ones that had the same mischievous glint that Fred's had and the same soothing tone as my Dad's.

James had always been more like a second older brother than a cousin to me. He and Louis and Fred had been best friends and partners in crime since birth. James was always around the house or we were always around the Potters'. James worked in the shop with Fred and I since Dad allowed us to. And though James and I were close, we were never as close as he and Fred were and I could never tell him all my troubles and fears like I could tell Louis or Fred.

But now, I wanted to tell him everything and I trusted him to understand, so I handed James the small pale yellow envelope with my Dad's name on it. I knew it would be the only envelope with the full truth written inside. All of the others would say he tried to off himself somehow, and I was dreading having to give the four of the five (keeping the fifth for myself to read) to other people.

James took the letter carefully and glanced up at Louis for a second before tearing open the letter and unfolding it; reading it carefully. Louis came to stand behind him reading over his shoulder. I continued to watch James face as he read. At first it was confused and then it turned to a small smile and then it turned into a face of fearful and worried anger.

"That bastard is gonna get himself killed." James growled with fury.

"What is it talking about going to rescue Uncle Fred?" Louis asked. I looked towards him. He seemed more worried than angry.

"It's a long story, but basically in the Final Battle at Hogwarts, originally Uncle Fred had died. A wall fell on top of him and hit him just right. Dad was so upset. So, Fred came up with the idea to go back and, ya know, change what happened. I don't know the full details, he wouldn't tell me, but that's the gist of it." I sniffled.

"How is he able to do all of these things anyways?" Louis asked, "Time-turners are only issued to those with licenses and are also very rare. How'd he get one?"

I gave Lou the, 'How do you think he got it?' look as James glared at Louis, "He probably nicked it off Ted. But, it doesn't matter about how he nicked it, all that matters is how we are gonna nick the one from my Dad."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: (**Okay, so I have had such a busy week this week it isn't even funny. The good thing is next week is Spring Break! Woo Hoo! The bad news, is that my parents are shoving me in a car next to four little kids and are taking us on a vacation to Idaho Falls for three days and my Mom has already vetoed my request to take my laptop with me on the trip. She think I spend to much time on the computer and not enough out in the sun. I tried to reason with her by saying that I would sit outside and use my laptop, but she just laughed and said, "No." anyways. So, I don't know if you all will be getting a chapter next week. I'll try and get one out, but so far, chances are not looking so good sadly. :(

In other news, I just wanted to make a few things clear.

1. J.R. Lewis: I total understand your confusion with all of the different Fred's and George's. It is hard to write myself actually, so to help you and my other readers here is kind of a list of which POV is which.

**Normal POV** – Fred Weasley II (Freddie)

**Future Fred/Future George** – Present George for Fred Weasley II, James, Louis, and Roxy

**Past Fred / Past George** – Fred and George during/directly after the Final Battle has happened.

**James' POV** – James Sirius Potter (sometimes known as Jamie)

**Roxy's POV** – Roxanne Weasley (Rox, Roxy)

**Louis' POV** – Louis Weasley (Lou)

2. Who are Jenna and Nate?

**Jenna Dewsnup** – Jenna is an OC that I created. She is a muggleborn and she is the same year as Roxy (5th year) and is in Gryffindor house. She is Roxy's best friend and she dates Fred Weasley II. You'll learn more about her as the story continues.

**Nate McHenry** – Nate is another OC of mine. He is half-blood (his mother is a witch). He is in the same year as Roxy and Jenna (5th year) and he was sorted into Hufflepuff, but he mostly hangs out with the Gryffindors. He is Roxy's boyfriend.

3. Why are Fred/James/Louis/Roxy/etc. not at school?

Okay, so I know that the Final Battle technically ended May 2nd and normally I would be all against anybody changing that...so I'm not. Around April in the Harry Potter books is when a lot of people die (not that there hasn't been a lot of people dying the rest of the year, but I always picture more people dying this time than before), so I thought that since al lot of people lost relatives that McGonagall would give them like two weeks off school before exams to mourn their loved ones and to study for their up coming exams. Kinda weird, but I guess it didn't really cross my mind until later.

I hope that cleared up some of your questions. If you have any more put them in your reviews or PM me and I'll do my best to answer them. I really look forward to your reviews and I really do enjoy reading them so please, please, PLEASE, keep reviewing. It makes me want to write more. Thanks. S.A.M. :)**)**


End file.
